1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tack buttons for attachment to garment fabrics, and more particularly to an open-faced button having a retainer disposed in a button body for rotatably holding an ornamental face disk of the button body.
2. Prior Art
A known tack button of the type described includes a retainer firmly fitted in a button body for rotatably retaining an ornamental face disk of the button body. The retainer has a central blind hole and a radial shoulder projecting into the hole to retain thereon an axially compressed, radially swelled end portion of the shank of a tack when the shank is staked into the central blind hole for attaching the button body to a garment fabric. The retainer is generally molded by die-casting, and hence require a notched movable core for the formation of the shouldered blind hole of a molded retainer. In the manufacture of the molded retainer, the shoulder is necessarily scarred or otherwise damaged when the movable core is forcibly removed from the blind hole. Such damage on the shoulder may be partly reduced when the shoulder is tapered to such an extent that the movable core is removed from the blind hole without undue resistance. The tapered shoulder however is not satisfactory in that the swelled end portion of the staked shank may be accidentally snapped off from the retainer, resulting in detachment of the tack member from the button body.